ROTBTD Go To Hogwarts
by Soph E. C
Summary: Merida DunBroch is a fifteen year old Gryfindor at Hogwarts. Jack Frost, also a fourth year, is a Slytherin at the same school. Both Rapunzel Corona and Hiccup Haddock are traveling to Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournaments. How will the four react when they are forced to work together against darkness, and with distractions like lessons, competition an maybe even romance? ONHIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Merida DunBroch walked into the great hall. She strode over to her table- the Gryfindor table- and sat next to her best friend, a small, tomboy Chinese girl with a black bob named Mulan Fa. Her other best friend sat opposite her- an average height, enthusiastic girl named Eep Crood who had a mess of ginger-brown hair.

"Hey Mer!" Eep beamed at her Scottish friend.

"Where have you been!? If you were like, a minute later, you would of got really told off by North!" Mulan exclaimed at her redheaded friend.

"Wha' everr. Ah'm 'ere na, aren't Ah?". Mulan was about to retaliate when a familiar voice was heard from behind them.

"Hey, what'sup, 'Princess'?" Jack Frost, a snowy haired Slytherin boy smirked at Merida. For some reason, ever since they met at the sorting ceremony on there first year, four years ago to be exact, Merida and Jack have absolutely hated each other and have this long, ongoing rivalry between them. It doesn't help that they're both seekers for their Quidditch teams. Standing on either side of Jack where his two Slytherin best friends, Mavis Dracula and Flynn Rider, laughing like hyenas. Merida scowled.

"Wha' d'yoo want, Snowflake?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"We just thought we'd pop by and make sure the 'Princess' was okay" Mavis laughed menacingly, eyebrows narrowed, bending down with her hands on her hips and her face close to Merida's.

"Listen, shark-tooth, why don't you, Snowman and Ken-doll slither off back to your own slimy snake table." Mulan pushed Mavis away from Merida and sent her tumbling backwards.

"Whatever you say, midget. Oh, and FYI, these are called 'Fangs', not 'shark teeth', get your facts right." The half-vampire moved her gaze over to Mulan.

"Pretty lousy excuse for a pair of fangs. What do you really want from us?"Eep asked, her eyebrows narrowed.

"Not much, just wanted to see if you've took your Halloween masks off yet- oh, wait, that's your face." Flynn laughed. Mavis sniggered.

"At least our faces are real, Barbie." Eep fired back. Normally, she was a happy-go-lucky, always-look-on-the-bright-side-of-life type of girl, but when it came to this certain trio of Slytherins, she was as feisty as Merida when she's not angered. Merida when angered, however, is a level none of them could reach.

"It's nice to know you think my looks are good enough to be plastic, but, as good as they are, it's the real deal here. Later, ladies." Flynn used his smoulder just to irritate the Gryfindor girls before walking off with Mavis. It was then that the other two Gryfindors realised that Jack and Merida where in the middle of a stare off, and that's the reason they had been quiet all through their little comeback war.

"You coming, Jack?" Mavis called after him. Snapping out of his own world, Jack turned and jogged over to them, and then calling back to Merida;

"See ya later, Princess!". The red-head turned back round and slammed her head into the table.

"Ignore them, they only do it for a reaction." Eep leaned over and patted Merida's back supportively.

"Thanks, Eep. Ah don' knoo why Ah let 'em get too meh, it's no' really Ken 'n Sharktooth, jist Jack! I don' knoo hoow or whyy, bu' he jist really ge's too meh! Urghhhh!" She slammed her head on the table again before straightening up quickly when hearing another very familiar voice bellow across the hall.

"Hello, students!" North called "We have exciting news!". Everyone looked at each other, confused, with their eyebrows knit together.

"Hogwarts will be home to the Triwizard tournament!". More puzzled looks followed.

"I'm just gonna let Professor Felonious Gru explain." As North sighed this, a bald man dressed in black stepped forward to the stand.

"Greetings, students. I am Professor Gru, the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and I am here to explain to you the Triwizard tournament! The Triwizard tournament is a competition between the three most popular wizarding schools in England- The Durmstrang Institute, Beuxbatons Academy of Magic, and of course, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The competition has three challenges, three extremely dangerous challenges to test your strength, speed, intelligence and of course your magical ability. There will be a selected champion from each- but not selected by North or myself, no, by the Goblet of Fire!" He stepped to the side, producing a massive stone statue of a goblet with blue flames spurting out the top, as if the cup was filled with the rage of blue. There were lots of woahs and gasps from the crowd.

"The goblet chooses the champions by choosing who it thinks is worthy enough to try and win the amazing prize. What is this prize? Why, 1000 galleons and eternal glory!". More gasps followed. "Now, is there any questions?". A small Ravenclaw first year brunette with glasses lifted her little arm.

"How old do we have to be to enter?"

"Fifteen. Fourth years and above.". The girls looked to each other, their eyes bright. They were fifteen, they were in their fourth year.

"Ah'm sooo goona enter!" Merida whispered to them.

"Mer, you have to! I mean, your like the strongest, fastest, most agile Gryfindor girl in fourth year! Heck, your probably one of the best outta the WHOLE of Gryfindor!" Eep whispered back.

"Don't let the champion be Frost! If someone's gonna represent Hogwarts, it's gonna be a Gryfindor, not a Slytherin!"Mulan chipped in.

A tough, black haired, bully fifth year from Slytherin raised his hand.

"When do the other schools arrive?"

"Later today."

A ginger haired, muscly Gryfindor fourth year called Hercules Zeus raised his arm.

"Can you get injured in these competitions?"

"Yes, their is a high chance of death.". Merida didn't seem the least disturbed by this fact, actually, it had no effect on her at all.

"Actually, Mer, don't enter, let Frost die." Mulan took back her statement from before. Both of the Scottish girl's friends had worried expressions.

"Listen to Mulan, we couldn't live without our aggressive, rebellious bezzie!" Eep tried to convince Merida.

"Noo, yer can't stop meh! Ah'm goona doo it, Mulan wa' riight, Ah can't let t' champion bee Snowflake!" She retaliated. After that, they ate their lunch and left for the next lesson- Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin. Once they arrived, they saw that Professor Gobber was off of his holidays. Before, they had had a horrible substitute teacher who used to leave them to look after the dangerous creatures by them selves for detention. "Welcome back, students!" Gobber grinned "T'day we're gonna be learnin' about..." He paused for effect "Hippogriffs! Na', I know that you've already 'learnt' about Hippogriffs...but have you e'er met one?" Gobber took a step to the side to reveal a tall, majestic black eagle-horse type thing with wings.

"This is Boneknapper. I call him this because, when I found him, he scared off a fully grown Boneknapper dragon that was trying to eat me!". There were gasps from the crowd.

"And this is Buckbeat" he motioned to a slightly smaller, grey Hippogriff, trotting towards them "Boneknapper's, ehem, 'girlfriend'. Now, who would like to come and make friends with this delightful pair?". Remembering that they learnt in their first year that Hippogriffs are very proud and can be aggressive if offended, most people stepped backwards. Except for four certain people- Hercules Zeus, the ginger Gryfindor jock, Merida DunBroch, Jack Frost and Flynn Rider.

"Let's see..." Gobber scanned the four "Why don't all of ye have a try?" He signalled two more Hippogriffs over- a larger, bright silvery-snowy one with a scar on his chest and a smaller female with a unusually fiery red coloured body, making both stand out from the crowd of brown, black and grey creatures grazing around them.

"This is Frostbite and this is Inferna" Gobber motioned to the other Hippogriffs "Merida, would you like to come 'ere.". The Scottish girl walked over to the smallest Hippogriff- Inferna,

" Eep, could you give me the most important rule to looking after a Hippogrif..." Gobber's voice tuned out from Merida's head as she looked right into the creatures eyes, Merida almost being the same size as her. Inferna stared back, both of their facial expressions softening. Without thinking, the red-head reached out her hand to stroke the Hippogriff's head. Gobber, noticing the danger in that, especially with his feistiest Hippogriff, called out for her to stop. But, to the classes surprise, the creature allowed her to, bowing its head. Professor Gobber gasped; never before had he seen this type of behaviour from a Hippogriff.

"Right, boys, lets see if you can do as well as Merida.". Hercules started to look nervous as he approached Boneknapper.

"Compliment him." Gobber instructed.

"Errmmm, your, errr, w-wings are v-very handsome, B-Boneknapper." Hercules stuttered. Boneknapper looked at him before bowing his head to let Hercules scratch him. Flynn approached Buckbeat, and with the same technique as Hercules, had respect from the creature. Jack, however, had been watching Merida all this time. She was whispering quietly to the ginger beast, who was loving all the fuss and attention. He looked to the largest Hippogriff standing next to Inferna- Frostbite -and decided that Merida wouldn't be the only one who gets to show off with a special 'connection'. He strode over to the large creature, and even though Jack was probably second tallest boy out of the whole fourth year, the Hippogriff still towered over him.

"Hey there, Frostbite, nice scar, how d'ya get it?" Jack whispered to the brilliantly white beast. Frostbite gave him a look as if to say 'Seriously? You like my scar?'.

"Yeah, I think it looks really tough and manly- great way to get girls, definitely.". The Hippogriff looked at his scar and then back at Jack.

"Trust me, I'm being serious here!". Frostbite looked at Jack happily, but quickly glanced at Inferna standing next to them. He turned back with sad eyes.

"You liiiiike her, don't you!" Jack smile-whispered, an eyebrow raised. The Hippogriff looked at the ground, almost as if it was embarrassed.

"Hey! Don't be embarrassed, she probably has the biggest crush on the earth on you!". Frostbite's head shot up.

"Nice feather colour, by the way, it kinda matches my hair, don't you think?". Frostbite had decided he liked Jack and bowed his head. Jack happily reached his arm out and stroked the Hippogriff in front of him. He caught Merida looking at him out of the corner of her eye, an impressed expression on her face.

"Now that they've got their respect, what should our volunteers do nooowwwww...Mavis!" Gobber looked at the goth expectantly.

"Ermmm...they should...saddle them?"

"Excellent! Go on then!". The volunteers quickly went round to the back of their Hippogriff and saddled them carefully.

"Right, class, what do you think we should have our volunteers do next?".

"RACE!" The crowd yelled in unison. Merida and Jack looked to each other, their faces showing nothing but determination and competitiveness, while Flynn and Hercules exchanged worried glances.

"This is wha' Ah call fuun..." Merida whispered under her breath.

"Bring it, curly!" Jack whispered back.

"Yer goonna regret tha', snowflake!"...

**A/N: Heyy guys! Okay so this is my first Big four/ROTBTD fanfic, so please no flames, but constructive criticism is very welcome! So please review to tell me what you think! It would be a great help! Okay lovelies, there are going to be some ships in this, I'm not saying nothin yet because it becomes pretty self explanatory but if you really wanna know then check out my favourite story's, that should leave some more hints! Well, enjoy!- Skeletona xD xoxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Merida and Mulan walked into the great hall that evening. Now, Merida was quite a short girl, especially compared to Jack, but compared to Mulan she was quite tall. They walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down opposite Eep.

"Are you excited? I am! I can't wait to see the other schools!" Eep, beamed excitedly.

"I suppose I'm more nervous than excited, you know." Mulan replied "I don't really know... What about you, Mer?"

"Ah-" Merida was cut off by North.

"Good evening, Students! Are you ready to meet our guests?". North was answered by loud cheers.

"Okay then..." North flicked his arm towards the main doors which opened magically. The whole of Hogwarts watched expectantly for the first school. A large man was seen at the door. He had red hair and a long red beard. He looked at the school before marching inside the main hall, his footsteps echoing. Merida gasped. Her friends looked to her confusedly, but not for long. The first to follow the man was a young boy with brown hair. On his left foot was a metal prosthetic, but on his right was a large brown boot. He wore a Viking-like helmet on his head, similar to the man in front's. He was followed by a black haired boy who tried to look cool as he walked down the carpet to the front, which he failed miserably at. After him were a pair of blonde twins -one girl, one boy- who were squabbling and shoving each other. They were, thankfully, broken up by a tall blonde haired girl. She was followed by the last student- a large, beefy blonde boy.

"North!" The man exclaimed as the two exchanged a hug which would pull the air out of anyone smaller than the two large headmasters.

"Stoic! How are you?"

"Good, good. It's great to see you!"

"The Durmstrangs, everybody!". There were claps and cheers from the crowd. Since she was sitting near the front, Merida caught the brown haired boy's eye with her frantic waving. His face lit up as he waved back shyly. The Durmstrangs sat on the Gryfindor table, the boy Merida seemed to know slipping in next to her. Mulan caught Jack staring at the redhead with a bewildered expression out the corner of her eye.

"Mer, who's tha-" Eep was cut off by the next school- the Beauxbatons. A tall, curly black haired woman in a red dress, her head held high, stood at the door. She strode down the corridor, followed by some very regal looking girls in twos. The first was a brunette in a yellow dress and a blonde in a blue dress with her hair in a bun, followed by a ginger in a pink dress and a Indian girl in a turquoise dress. The line was veryyyyy long, and ended with a blonde girl in a purple dress and a chameleon perched on her shoulder walking by herself, wide eyes and waving at everyone.

"Gothel!" North bellowed, bowing in front of the woman.

"North. Stoic." She smiled at both men.

"The Beauxbatons!" North bellowed across the hall. Every single one of the girls curtsied before sitting graciously at the Ravenclaw table, looking very prim and proper.

"Na that's a reel princess." Merida chuckle-whispered to Mulan. After the whole introduction of the schools, Merida and the boy hugged each other tightly. Her friends, again, stared at her.

"Ooh, guys, thi' is Hiccup, ma coosin!" Merida explained. Mulan and Eep shared understanding glances.

"Hi" Hiccup smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, my names Eep!" Eep beamed, waving back.

"And I'm Mulan, Mulan Fa." Mulan shook Hiccup's hand. As she did, Mulan caught Jack looking at Merida out of the corner of her eye again. This time, though, he had a relieved expression. She smirked to herself

'I have a feeling this years gonna be...interesting...'

**A/N: Yay new chapter! Hope you guys liked it, please read and review! See ya soon lovelies~ Skeletona xD xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

Merida grinned.

It was time, the last day of entry to be precise. She wrote her name on a scrap of paper quickly and rushed to the room the goblet was to be kept in, Mulan and Eep trying to keep up with her.  
>Students sat round the goblet, watching people enter their names. Merida watched Hiccup enter his name, the blue flames rising as he did. He smiled and waved at her. She waved back.<p>

"Ah'm goona doo it!" The redhead exclaimed as she walked to the front. Cheers were heard from the crowd for her. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand and...

"Merida, no!" A familiar voice called to her. The Scottish girl's head shot up. In her line of vision was...**_Jack_**. What did he want now?! He strode over to her quickly.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He shouted at her.

"Meh? What t' hell ar' ye doin'?"

"Stopping you from killing yourself." He said matter-of-factly.

"What!? Ye can't stop meh! Ah'm not just goona steep baack 'nd let ye be t' Hogwarts champion, no' a Slytherin!" She practically screamed at him.  
>They stared at each other for a while before Merida hovered her hand over the goblet menacingly, still clutching the slip of paper, not leaving his stare.<p>

"You dare drop that- Merida, don't!". But he was too late. The paper flew into the goblet, which consumed it with an uproar of flames. She smirked at Jack, who threw his own name in. Cheers were the only thing they could hear. Mulan and Eep high-fived their best friend before leading her out of the room.

"Well done, Mer!" Eep congratulated.

"Best luck!" Mulan continued.

"We'll find out tamoroow, won't weh?"

**A/N: Oh my days guys I am sooooo sorry! But! I can explain! This crappy excuse of a chapter will have to do for now, but I am updating straight after! Anywayyyyy, I have been really ill and I had only been better a week when my mom and dad got ill, leaving me to look after them and my little brother. My dad got better quick, but he wasn't home much because of his job(he's a fire-fighter) so I was still looking after my mom and bro. My mom is only just getting better now(its been like two months) and I have the time to go back on the computer, so I am so sorry guys! **

**Also, I have been wondering if I should continue this, I think I will but it will be slow. The thing is I want to start on an idea for another ROTBTD fanfic loosely based on Pitch Perfect, and I wanted to start my Nightmare Before Christmas fanfic soon too. **

**Now before I leave you lovelies, I am gonna reply to some of your lovely reviews!xoxox**

**Goddess of Imaginary: _I really hope it's Jarida, and it's probably gonna be :D Kedp up the good work!_**

**Me: Thank you very much! And it miiiiiight be Jarida...XD xox**

**Guest: _I love it_**

**Me: Guest, if you are reading this, thank you!xox**

**Ali: _Yes! Jack and Merida are my favorites! Thank you for writing this!_**

**Me: Your very welcome! And thank you for the lovely review! Jack and Mer are my faves too!xox**

**Goddess of Imaginary: _J-A-R-I-D-A!_**

**Me: YAY! Thank you for the second review Goddess!xox**

**Serena: _Please continue, this looks very promising! I hope you can expand this into a great story and update consistently. I support you! Please update soon:D_**

**Me: Thank you so much Serena, I read all your reviews on my phone since the email gets sent there, and just as I was about to give up hope this review popped up and gave me FAITH! PRAAISE DA LORRD! CANNA GETTA HALLE-JU-HA!xox**

**Guest: _Love this story cant wait for next chapter!_**

**Me: Why thank you for the lovely review, I'm glad your enjoying it!xox**

**sin84: _Im so excited for the ither chapters ! thats my excited face! _**

**Me: This review made me smile, I am very glad you are excited for the next chapter!xox**

**Alesia: _I really like it_**

**Me: I'm very glad you do, thanks for reading!xox**

**Guest: _MORE! NOW!_**

**Me: MORE IS COMING! NOW! XD xox**

**shpard vakarian: _OMG JARIDA ...  
>* fan girl squeal *<br>Thank you for writing pleeeeease keep uploading :) XXX_**

**Me: OMG I KNOW!  
>* fan girl squeals with you while jumping in circles XD *<br>****You are very welcome, thank you for reading!xox**

**duchesstonette: _so excited for the next chapter_**

**Me: Oh I'm so glad you are, thanks for reading!xox**

**duchesstonette: _more pls. :)_**

**Me: Its a-coming!xox**

**ashleyNerdhardt: _This is so great, I really enjoy reading the Big four Hogwarts AU stories and this one has got to be in my top three favorites! Keep doing what you're doing because it is great and I love it!_**

**Me: Oh thank you ever so much this really made me smile! I'm very glad I'm in your top 3 whoop!xox**

**Well that's it for this chapter and exceedingly long Authors Note! Thanks again for being so patient and for all your lovely reviews, it really puts a smile on my face! **

**Until next time, my dears!~ Skeletona'xox**


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Diary, Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! This is AMAZING! Hogwarts is awesome! I can't believe I'm actually here! Although, while walking down the hall, I was a litttttllllleee bit lonely. Cinderella was meant to be my partner, but she told me she was too cool for me and she didn't want me to ruin her image by embarrassing her. Anyway, I entered my name in the goblet yesterday and in about five minutes, I have to go to the main hall with everyone else so we can find out who the champions are! I'm sooooooo excited! What if I get chosen? Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Oh, and, hehe, there's this boy, a Slytherin, called Flynn, and I, hehe, kinda think I like him...butpleasedonttellanyone! Anyway, I gotta go now, it's time to find out who the champions are! _

_Yours Sincerely, Rapunzel xoxo_

Rapunzel Corona slipped her secret diary carefully under her mattress in one of the many guest rooms in the Ravenclaw tower, which she shared with Cinderella Charming, Belle Beauty, and Aurora Rose.  
>It was a sparkly hot pink notebook with '<em>Diary<em>' written on the front in shiny gold italic. And, of course, it was padlocked- after all, the last thing Rapunzel needed was Cinderella and Aurora snooping around her private, personal stuff.

Rapunzel didn't have many friends at Beauxbatons...actually, she only had two.  
>Eccentric, English Jane, and animal-loving, spiritual descendant of the red Indians Pocahontas. Rapunzel liked them, sure, and they were her friends, but, truly, they were the two best friends and she was the tag along, as always.<p>

The blonde sighed before quickly knocking the depressing thought out of her head and replacing it with the excitement of finally finding out about who the champions were to be. She grabbed her wand and let Pascal climb onto her shoulder before hurrying down the never-ending spiral staircase of the Ravenclaw tower.  
>Arriving at the hall a few minutes later, she quickly slipped onto the end of the table provided for her school...alone.<br>Again.  
>Pascal, noticing the bewildered look on her face, jumped down onto the table in front of her and reminded her why they were sitting in the hall that very moment, which perked her up, even more so when she heard North's voice bellow across the large, echoing hall.<p>

"Good evening, students! I suspect your all excited?" North laughed. The pupils responded with loud cheers. North flicked his wrist to the Goblet, which was covered by a large sheet, and, magically, the sheet flew off, revealing the huge object. North, Gothel and Stoic all made their way over to the goblet, the Hogwarts headmaster standing right beside it.

"The Durmstrangs' champion issssss..." North caught the still hot small slip of paper in midair and unfolded it. "Hiccup Haddock the third!".  
>Hiccup's eyes widened as he carefully stumbled to the front. Cheers erupted around the hall. The brunet turned to his Scottish relative, who grinned at him and gave him a reassuring thumbs up. In fact, the only person in the hall who's facial expression wasn't shocked, excited or annoyed(Snotlout) was Stoic, who, even though he was cheering on the outside, his eyes showed his real emotion- sadness.<p>

His son was going to die, and he knew it.

"My Boy! He did it!" Stoic yelled as he pulled his son over to him.

"Thanks, dad." Hiccup mumbled, still overwhelmed with shock. As the clapping and cheering faded, the goblet spat out another piece of paper. North snatched it out of the air,

"And the Beauxbatons champion isssss..." He unfolded the slip "Rapunzel Corona!". Again, the crowd went wild...except for most of her own school. Her headmisstress, Miss Gothel, smiled smugly. Rapunzel half skipped to the front smiling ecstatically. Again, once the clapping and cheering stopped, the goblet spat out..._two_ pieces of paper.?

The students exchanged glances and low mumbles. The three adults stared at the two slips of paper in North's hands.

"I-it can't be..." Gothel stuttered.

"The Legend of..." The large man took a deep, shay breath before continuing "...**_Harry Potter_**..." North looked to the two adults on either side of him. They nodded to him. He took another deep breath in before reading the two students names.

"And the Hogwarts champions are...Merida DunBroch and Jack Frost!". The cheering commenced again, but the most noise was coming from the Gryfindor and Slytherin tables, cheering for their champion and shouting insults at the other table.

The two strode up to the front, glaring at each other the whole way. Once the cheering died down, the four champions were lead to a small table so they could introduce themselves.  
>But before so, Stoic exchanged a small nod with Merida. He didn't like this. He didn't want his son to die, and he didn't want his niece to die either. But he couldn't argue with the goblet's choice.<p>

With that, Hiccup pulled his cousin over to the specific table. Hiccup sat down next to Merida and opposite Rapunzel, who sat next to Jack. After North's little celebration speech, the celebration feast began. Jack and Merida were still glaring at each other since they were sitting opposite each other, creating an awkward atmosphere for the four. After a few minutes, Rapunzel decided to break the tension of the silence.

"Hi, I'm Rapunzel, Rapunzel Corona." She smiled sheepishly and gave a little wave to the rest of her table.

"Hiccup Haddock." The brunet answered a little too quickly, smiling wonkily. Rapunzel giggled. Merida and Jack had broken their death glare to introduce themselves.

"Ah am Merida DunBroch"

"And I'm Jack Frost, Slytherin Seeker, Hogwarts champion-"

"**_One_** o' Hogwarts' champions!"

"Merida, stop interrupting! As I was saying; Slytherin Seeker, **_one_** of Hogwarts' champions, and all time prank master." Jack finished. The four then fell back into uncomfortable silence again as the two Hogwarts champions returned to their stare-off. After a while, the blonde girl broke the silence.  
>Again.<p>

"Why do you two hate each other?" Rapunzel asked, studying the Gryfindor and the Slytherin. She had cupped her chin in her hands, her elbows resting on the table, as she watched.

"What?" Jack turned to face the girl next to him. Merida and Hiccup both silently imitated Jacks action and puzzled expression.

"Why do you and Merida hate each other? What happened to make you hate each other so much?" The Beauxbaton's champion responded. The two addressed sat and thought for a while, Hiccup and Rapunzel sitting and waiting patiently, before Merida answered.

"He-he's an idjit! He knows what annoys meh, 'nd he uses it t' his advantage... Like the annoyin' wee bastard he is!" Merida scowled, glaring daggers at the said snowy haired boy.

"It not just me, you know! Your a part of this too! You get to me, too! I just don't show it!" Jack exclaimed, returning the look.

"Well, try and get along. After all, your both the Hogwarts champions, you should at least try to be nice to each other!" Rapunzel reasoned.

"You might have to work together at some point..." Hiccup trailed off.

"Exactly!" Rapunzel looked expectantly at the Gryfindor and the Slytherin. Both Hogwarts champions shared a look, before Jack sighed loudly

"Well, I guess I could try..." Jack thought aloud with a huff.

"Fine, Ah'll try if yoo doo." The ginger scowled.

"Deal." Jack frowned, sharing Merida's enthusiasm. Rapunzel gave an excited little squeal and clapped her hands in happiness, and Hiccup gave another wonky smile at her giddiness. The Hogwarts champions shook hands and conversation turned back to the competition, the glaring decreasing just a bit.


	5. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey guys. Wow I bet you hate me so much...**

**First of all, I'm soooooo sorry! I've just lost interest in this story completely. So, I have decided to put it on Hiatus. **

**Second of all, I am going to start another ROTBTD fanfic- I have so many ideas! The only problem is which idea do I use!? I have an idea for a loose Pitch Perfect AU, an idea for a High School Drama Club AU, and an idea for an elemental thingy AU which will include characters from Frozen (all three include Jarida). So to help me out it would be great if you guys could pm me with which one you think I should do and any ideas you have for the story? Love you all, Skeletona xoxo**


End file.
